


sweet dreams

by bittersweetlavenderwritings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Filming, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetlavenderwritings/pseuds/bittersweetlavenderwritings
Summary: DARK CONTENT !! DO NOT READ IF ANY OF THE TAGS TRIGGER YOU. MINORS DNI.tendou slips in your covers at night. he's your good friend, so it's not like you would've said no, right?
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 87





	sweet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> listen, i only have two moods for this man: pure, romantic fluff that has me pining for him all over again + raw horny-ness that gets me dripping. there is no in between.

Holy shit he couldn’t enough of you.

He was sure nothing could compare to the heat between your legs but this one might be just as good.

Your eyes are screwed shut, as always, but your furrowed brows and hurried pants tell him you might be enjoying this as well. 

His hands grip the soft flesh of your thighs, a little too rough he thinks you’ll bruise. But he doesn’t mind the marking, if anything he’s anticipating your reaction when you see his fingerprints on your inner thighs, confused and scared when you wake up in the morning.

He hums as his tongue enters your cunt, nose prodding at your puffy clit as he pushes in deeper. 

He can’t fuck you just right, not yet. He wants you awake when it happens, aware and receptive to what he plans to do to you. 

He watches your sleeping face contort into what it seems like a troubled expression, chasing a high you’re unaware of. He flattens his tongue as he strokes up your gushing cunt.

He can’t wait to hear you whimper as he pushes in his length, tears streaming down your face while he coos and praise you for being his good girl, so needy for him and him only. 

He’s gonna have to wait, a bit longer than he wants but he can be patient. More patient than most of his friends let on. After all, he waited for so long to finally get you to sleep in deep slumber every night the way he wanted.

You must have been so touched when he offered to help you. Losing sleep over stress? Now, he can’t have that. You looked so tired and sleep-deprived during the day he took pity on how sluggish you were becoming.

So what better way to help you by giving some of his favorite sleep-inducing lavender tea? 

You were so ecstatic at the thought of good rest that you didn’t even notice how strange it smelled.

You didn’t need to know about the little extra he added.

But he wasn’t doing anything wrong, he was just helping you sleep as he said! It’s not that he lied or anything... He thinks, for being the good friend that he is, he deserves a reward himself. 

It’s not until he slips in a finger you shudder at the intrusion. He pumps it in slow motion, adding another when he’s knuckles in deep. You’re a moaning mess by now, encouraging him to fasten his pace. He adds a thumb to your throbbing clit, pressing insistently at your bundles of nerves until you convulse around his slim fingers, coating them in your essence. He takes them out and pops them in his mouth, eyes fluttering at the salty taste of your orgasm. 

Lining the tip of his cock to your slit, he groans as he rubs it in circles over your clit. Covering his length in your wetness, he grabs your legs by the back of your knees and presses your thighs together, completely covering his cock by the soft flesh of your thighs.

His breath hitches, uttering a soft _‘fuck’_ before he moves his hips. He starts off slowly at first, reveling in the feeling of your soft thighs against his cock, your slick helps in sliding his cock just before your slit with ease.  
Your thighs felt so good, so warm and soft against his cock he nearly came right then and there. He’s a panting mess just like you were minutes ago, rutting like a bitch in heat desperate to unload his cum to your helpless form.

 _Shit_ , he wished he could keep a fresh memory of this forever. The sight of your thighs enveloping his cock, and your breasts exposed in the cool air perking your nipples. He takes out his phone from his jeans, unlocking the screen to his camera. With a few snaps, he stores away a few shots of his dick between your thighs, new additions to his collection of unsolicited pictures he’s been taking ever since he met you. 

Maybe it might even prove to be useful in the future.

With the last snap of his hips, he shoots his load on your unresponsive body, painting your stomach and thighs white with his cum. He smirks, tucking his cock back in his sweats and laying your covers back on your shivering form, not even bothering to clean up the mess he made. 

It’s only fair for him to leave his hard work on display right?

**Author's Note:**

> join me on [Tumblr](https://bitterlavenderwritings.tumblr.com/) !!


End file.
